<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until we die by Madita1908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971030">Until we die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908'>Madita1908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/M, Love, Promise, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes his promise to Natasha real<br/>||2012 Avengers||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until we die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614764">Until we die</a> by Madita1908.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear Marvel Fan!<br/>Thanks for clicking onto his fanfiction.<br/>English isn't my mother tougne, if there are any grammar mistakes please let me know in a friendly way. <br/>This faniction was written by me years ago. It contains MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH <br/>You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a careless moment, in which the young woman had been sure of her victory. In that very moment, she had forgotten the danger. It had been that moment, that’ve made her vulnerable.</p>
<p>The SHIELD agent slowly drew closer to the body that was lying lifeless on the floor. She looked at him briefly, eyes narrowed before reaching to snatch his weapons. His hand grabbed hers before she could touch his weapon belt. She looked down with surprise. <br/>“Clint!” She exclaimed, astonished. She stared at him, straight in the eyes. They looked normal again. <br/>“Natasha?” Clint Barton stared at the agent. He felt a piecing pain split through his head. <br/><em>“Kill her…”</em> Loki’s voice resounded in his head. <em>“Kill her!”</em></p>
<p>Natasha observed Clint’s face, as it suddenly twisted in pain. “Clint?” She asked worriedly. “Is everything okay?” Slowly, she tried to pull free of his grip, as his fingers tightened around her wrist.</p>
<p>Natasha never received her answer.</p>
<p>Out of a sudden, Clint jerked his head against hers, unbalancing her. There wasn’t a sound coming out of her, but she stumbled back, and he shot up, pushing her to the ground. <br/><em>“Kill her’’</em> He said to himself over and over, like a broken record. Soon, Clint grabbed Natasha by her hair and yanked her skull back.<br/> <br/>The darkness in his eyes was noticeable to Natasha. She kicked him in his most intimidate spot, and he sank down to the floor, letting go of her directly. She fled as fast as her feet could carry her. <br/>She made sure, that she wasn’t about to trip over her own feet, as she hurried down the stairs. <br/>She hadn’t even reached the bottom of the stairs when she felt a burning sensation pierce her left shoulder. She grimaced and stumbled down the rest of the stairs, not making a sound as waves of pain were flowing through her. Once at the end of the stairs, she laid unmoving for a second. Finally, she was able to get up, crawling behind the next corner, unsure in which room she was now.   </p>
<p>Then, she forced herself to look at the arrow that had sunken into her shoulder. She hadn’t even assessed the full damage, when she felt Clint’s hand on her neck. He drew her body up, like a ragdoll, and flung her on one of the tables. Natasha bit her lips in attempt to hold back a scream. </p>
<p>Natasha recognized the room. Blood oozed down her chest, and she looked to see where exactly the arrow had entered her body, before Clint pulled it out. Biting her lip hard, Natasha heard it fell, making a clink sound as it hit the ground.<br/>"You can't escape me, Romanoff," Clint said. He slowly rounded the table she was laying on, sliding his bow onto its case he was wearing. <br/>Before he could do something, Natasha rolled off the table and moved into a defensive position. This was her best friend she was about to fight. They were nearly equal in self-defense. She wasn’t sure if she could win this fight. <br/>From one of his many pockets, he pulled an out handcuff. "I won't hurt you." He assured her, smiling. She knew it was a joke. <br/>“Fight against him, Clint, you’re stronger than Loki! He’s just using you!” Natasha yelled, ducking as he tried to grab her.<br/>“Loki showed me what life really is about. He showed me things, that surpass everything!” Clint hit her on the forehead and clutched her right arm. He hurled the agent against the wall, pleased as he heard the crack of her bones. <br/>Dazed, the redhead slipped to the ground. Barton heaved he back onto the table, using her dizziness. Before she could register what was going on, she was tied to it. Clint pulled a cloth over her face. Smiling, he saw her struggling, as he tied her legs together, but it wasn’t successful.</p>
<p>“He will eliminate you if he wants to!” She told him, “He will kill you instantly, as he got what he wants!”<br/>The next thing Natasha felt, was liquid that were poured over her head. The cloth became heavier on her head and she kind of started to panic. It felt like she was drowning. The water made its way down into her lungs. She choked, desperately trying to breath. <br/>Relax, Natasha. That’s just an illusion. You’re not drowning! That’s just waterboarding! You experienced this thousands of times!, thought Natasha. But her mind didn’t act as she wanted it to. She was in panic now, tried to scream while water filled her lungs. </p>
<p>Clint Barton appreciated the scene in front of him. Having not been in many fights those days, he enjoyed this. He grinned with satisfaction, as he heard her mumbled screams and watched her body writher.</p>
<p>Something inside him told him to stop, told him to free her, to apologize to her. But the other part of him, the dark side of him, was much stronger. Those dark thoughts, were telling him that she deserved it.  <br/><em>“She’s a murderer. She's pretending, Barton. She is not capable of feelings. She kills for pleasure. She will kill you soon.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once again, Loki’s voice was magnified. The god’s voice was like candy, lulling him. The god was playing with all of Bartons thoughts, good and dark ones. He used all the information’s he could find about Romanoff. Now he knew that his arrow boy was once sent to kill her, but made another call.  </p>
<p>Deep inside, Clint knew Loki was probably right, but he was far too weak to resist the magic. They had not been trained for this. That was force majeure! And yet, he couldn’t wake up from it. <br/> “Quiet!” Clint screeched and rammed his fist into Natasha's chest. She huffed and didn't move. Angrily, Clint unchained Natasha. He lifted her roughly onto his shoulder, and carried her to a supporting beam and tied her once again. <br/>Clint took a few steps back, looking at the woman and his work. “She has a nice figure…” the thought came involuntary. He frowned, and looked at her more closely, examining her beautiful body. <br/>He finally tore the sack from her head and looked at her bruised, but still pretty face.<br/>For a moment, confused thoughts strained through his head. “What am I doing here? What is going on? What is….”  The thoughts were stopped by Loki's hatred voice:<br/><em>“She deserves to suffer, Barton! Remember what she’s done to you in the hallway! Friends don’t fight each other! She manipulated you for years, she has fouled you on missions. She sent you into the most dangerous situations.”</em></p>
<p>Clint became angry again. Even if Loki’s words weren’t true, Clint reacted to them, as they seemed true to him. Grunting, he used the red-haired one as a punchbag for these wrong feelings. He rammed his fists into her, breaking every rip of her. Satisfaction flowed through him as he heard her bones crack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Break out of it, Clint! This isn’t you!” Natasha gasped in pain. Even if she had been trained to tolerate high pain and torturing, it was becoming hard to hold on at the rope that bound her to the beam. Her hands were burning as she let go of the hold and she slumped, fighting against the desire to surrender.<br/>The real Clint had to be in there! She only had to remind him! “Please fight against it, Clint! Please Clint, wake up from it!” Hope germinated in her, like moss in a meadow.<br/>“You're a murderer! Tell me, Romanoff, why should I stop?” Her last name popped out of his mouth, like a dislike. <br/>“Because you are my friend! You are my best friend, Clint! You gave me a new life! You turned me!”<br/>Barton moved closer to her, his lips turned into a thin line, and Natasha could tell, that he was pressing his teeth together, as he always does when he’s thinking while arguing with her. She smelled his perfume, the smell that so familiar to her, that she might relax instantly, when it filled her nostrils, and yet his eyes were so different. All those familiarities combined with the difference scared her – even if she would never admit this to anyone. She damn was the Black Widow. She was trained to kill without emotions in her way. </p>
<p><br/>Without expecting it, she suddenly felt his hands wandered over her body. The touch made Natasha remember old times. Budapest. Her body stiffened directedly, and she was honest with herself, that if the situation weren’t as delicate as it was, she might have enjoyed his touch. The next second she was ripped her from her thoughts by cold metal.<br/>"It's too bad, that this is the way it ends with you", he whispered in her ear, as he unzipped her suit and slightly tickled her with the knife. <br/>He looked happy before pricking the knife a little into her skin. Blood poured out and ran down the blade, finally dripping to the floor. Natasha groaned in pain and in an instant move, she pulled herself up at the robes that were holding her and kicked Clint in the pit of his stomach. He stumbled back, confused. He dropped the knife and stared at her with his black eyes. Eyes that once gave her comfort. <br/>“Wake up Clint! I know you can fight him! I know you can!”, she yelled at him, but it was a battle, she was going to lose. After what seemed minutes, Clint stumbled to his feet, picked up the knife. </p>
<p>"You'll pay for this, Romanoff! You will pay for everything" he whispered, as he moved forward her. The moment he approached her he thrusted the knife into the wound his arrow had created. <br/>“You didn’t expect this, did you?” he sneered, enjoying the rearing of her upper body against his; her bottled-up scream. While she was trying to calm her panicked breathing, he walked to the spot where he had left her weapons. Slowly, he picked up a small combat knife, before returning to her.<br/>“You always had elegant taste", he quipped. He raised the knife up to her face, a drew a small red line from her cheek down to her neck. He watched in fascination, how the blood trailed the knife. Sparing the major wounds, he made his way down to her abdomen. Once there, he noticed the scar that marked her tummy. Of course, he knew where it came from.  <br/>“Did it hurt you?” Clint touched the fine line with his index finger, and felt her cramp at his touch.</p>
<p>"Stop it, Clint!!”  Natasha pleaded, not answering his question. She moved her head slightly, searching his eyes. When she met his eyes, she saw nothing of her friend in the dark black depths. Only saw the hate that Loki had sowed into his brain.<br/>“Look, the Russian knows how to beg!” Barton sneered to an imaginary audience, while placing the cold knife onto her warm flesh. He looked at her expectantly, hoping she would beg again.</p>
<p>But she didn't. Instead she just hung there, her head lowered again. Deep inside, she prayed that it would all be over soon. Her tears began to drip on her chest, and she started to taste salt on her lips as he lowered the knife and slid it into his belt. He lifted her chin with his right hand.<br/>"Now she's crying," the SHIELD agent teased. He hit her stomach, and his hands made contact with her warm blood again. He ignored her tortured, helpless cry, grabbed the knife, put it on her fine scar on the abdomen and carefully cut along it.  </p>
<p>Blood slowly ran down her legs, dripping onto the metallic ground. The feeling of the blood on her legs gave Romanoff goose bumps. Helplessly, the red-haired woman yelped and began to fidget, which only made his action more brutal. Natasha screamed as her best friend pushed the knife into her and slowly pulled from one side to the other. Hot tears of pain and hopelessness ran down her cheeks as she threw her head and neck back, her back thrashing against the pillar in pain. She dropped her head forward again.</p>
<p><em>“That's not enough...”</em>  Clint heard Loki in his head, <em>“go one step further!”</em></p>
<p>Natasha used her last reserve of strength and kicked Clint away. He fell down and stared at her.<br/><em>“Do it!”</em>  Loki roared in Clint’s mind.</p>
<p>Clint grumbled and shot up and slowly began to tease the wounds. He played with the knife and finally connecting the two abdominal wounds, maximizing Natasha’s already severe blood loss. She barely made a sound when he hit her again with a clenched fist. Her consciousness faded with every moment; her hope for help had already vanished.<br/>In her mind she prayed desperately for her sins to be forgiven. </p>
<p><br/>Slowly, Loki awakened Clint from his spell. Almost in slow motion, Loki walked down the hallway from his cell to the room, hearing Clint's horrified turmoil. <br/>A smirk stole onto his face. Now the remaining Avengers were certainly no longer a problem. This world would be his alone, and all would celebrate his victory! <br/> The god took his time on the walk. He wanted to enjoy his triumph. He was the winner in this game,  not Romanoff! </p>
<p>“NATASHA!” Clint screamed stunned, after his trance had disappeared. He rushed forwards her as soon as he had realized who was hanging from the column. He slid with her into the pool of blood, the moment he felt her full weight in his arms. "Natasha please! Please say something! PLEASE!” he begged, cradling her in his arms.<br/>"Cl-Clint?”, Natasha whispered wretchedly and tried to open her eyes. It took her a few attempts, but somehow, she managed it.  Relieved, she noticed that his eyes were clear.<br/>"Yeah, it’s me" he pressed her closer to himself, "I am so sorry!” His tears dripped on her breast.<br/>"This...is magic...hi-higher force, Clint. We weren't...trained for this..." Natasha choked. Her breathing rattled in her chest, upsetting Clint.<br/>"I am so sorry Tasha! I never wanted to hurt you!  I am so infinitely sorry! Can you forgive me, Natasha? Can you forgive me for that? Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" Barton said wretchedly and looked into her eyes, which seemed paler than usual. She didn't have much time left.<br/>"I forgive you...Clint Barton...see...now there is one less monster...in the world..."<br/>"You're not a monster, Tasha! You never were!"<br/>One last time Natasha laughed. "I love you... I always have..." His face was so close to hers that she succeeded to kiss him one last time.</p>
<p>One last time to have his taste on her lips.<br/>One last time to take in his smell.<br/>One last time to feel his warmth.<br/>One last time to have his soft lips on hers.<br/>One last time to feel his tongue gently poking against her own.<br/>One last time to lie in his arms, which had given her security all these years.<br/>One last time....</p>
<p>"I've always loved you, too, from the first moment, Natasha!" Clint whispered after the kiss and saw her smile one last time.  </p>
<p>For the last time, he looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes.<br/>For the last time, he saw the short sparkle in it. The one same one that had made him change his mind all those years ago.<br/>For the last time, he holds her in his arms. <br/>For the last time, she tried to shake a strand of hair out of her eyes. Gently, he tugged the strand of hair behind her ear. <br/>He saw her joyful face for the last time, even if she wasn’t joyful.<br/>He felt her breast raised and lowered for the last time.<br/>For the last time……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... love...you...Clint..." Natasha Romanoff whispered one last time, before closed her eyes and surrendered to the pain and welcomed death as an old friend.</p>
<p>Clint screamed in agony, began to rock her back and forth and just cried. He had lost his best friend.<br/>He had lost the person, he had helped.<br/>He had lost the person, who was most precious to him.<br/>He had lost the person, whom he trusted blindly.<br/>He had lost the person, who had understood him without a word being spoken.<br/>He had lost the person, he had sincerely loved for the first time in his entire life.<br/>He had lost the person who had unconditionally stood by his side, no matter what it was. Even during the last days. She had never lost faith in him.<br/>He had lost Natasha.</p>
<p>Barton was sick of grief and didn't notice Loki sneaking into the room. Loki had watched the scene amused. Romanoff was dead. A doll. A shell. A remnant of a person who had suffered and given suffering.  <br/>But the god of mischief would never have thought, that Clint had real feelings for that deadly woman. Or that her feelings for him had been real as well. Hasn’t she been the one who said that “love is for children”? <br/>He didn't want to think about it for long. With purpose, he pulled his scepter up upon the head of the man and let it swiftly fall onto Barton's head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I would love to see you in the comment section :) <br/>Stay safe and healty<br/>x Angi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>